Captor of Fate
by Spiritwing
Summary: The darkness of the universe, Fate, is held with a young woman's heart. When Taihosha decides to give up that destiny, the senshi must stop her from killing herself, freeing Fate, and spawning Chaos once again.
1. Prologue: Taihosha

**Spiritwing: **This is my first story, I hope you like it! ^_^! It takes place after the manga battle with Chaos.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Any characters such as Taihosha, Shugorei, etc. that do not come from Sailor Moon are my own created characters made for the purpose of this story.

Midnight passes through Tokyo on a cold December night as a strange wind blows through the bare trees that line the streets. The roads and sidewalks were slick from snow and freezing, and the plants that had so far survived the harsh winter were covered in a heavy frost. One foot of snow concealed the ground, as the snowplows had not made their routes yet. Most civilians had already laid to rest in the comfort of their warm homes, as the coldness of the air froze their breath on their very mouths. Tokyo was a desolate wasteland of ice and snow.

The wind that blew through the city went unnoticed, as no one was there to feel the powerful presence. It passed through abandoned roads and empty streets, looking for the perfect spot to drop its charge. The mysterious presence searched through the city until it reached a small park near the center of Tokyo. The wind spiraled, creating a whirlwind of ice, in the middle of the park. In the snow-covered field, the whirlwind vanished to reveal a young woman.

She hugged her knees in a ball-like form; her long white hair cascaded down her back, blending in with the snow that covered the ground. She slowly opened her pain-filled amethyst eyes to the world around her, in fear of not knowing where she was. The young woman slowly stood up, her body eerily immune to the biting cold, for all she wore was a sheer white dress. From the eyes of another, she would have been an angel born from the ice.

_"Taihosha…"_ the wind called to her, echoing through her ears in soft whispers. Her guardian swirled slowly around her in reassurance.

"Why do you continue to torment me Shugorei?" Taihosha asked, trying to avert her gaze from the wind, though failed as it swirled around her, "Why won't you let me die?"

"You must stay alive Taihosha…Fate…" the wind, aka Shigorei, whispered, caressing Taihosha's body with its soft gusts. Before Shigorei could continue, Taihosha broke free of the wind's embrace and began to walk away, seeming to float above the snow. 

"I know all about Fate," Taihosha stated harshly, turning her head towards the wind, "And I have no desire to continue this destiny you have set for me… I long to die."

"But Fate…" 

"I do not care. Why should it matter to me anymore? Haven't I gone through enough?"

"I cannot allow you to die…" 

"You do not have authority over me anymore."

With that Taihosha turned her back for the final time to her guardian and walked away. Shigorei hovered in her wind form for a moment, appalled at her charge's disobedience. Before disappearing to the heavens, she called,

"I will send guardians to protect you…" 

"There is no need for them," Taihosha replied as she began to roam the park, surveying her surroundings, "Soon I will no longer be alone, trapped in this destiny."

"Protection from you my dear…not Fate…" 

Shigorei flew with the winds away into the sky, returning to the heavens from which she came. Taihosha looked up into the sky at her retreating guardian with hatred.

"Nothing is going to stop me," she stated, clenching her fist, "No one is going to take my salvation away."

**Spiritwing:** How do you like the prologue? The senshi will be introduced in the next chapter, as you can probably guess they are the guardians. QUESTION!!! Does Sailor Moon live in Tokyo? I didn't want to say Crystal Tokyo because that's from the future, but I'm not sure exactly what city the senshi lived in. If I got it wrong can someone please tell me so I can fix it? Anyways… Please review! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Shigorei's Plea

**Spiritwing:**If anyone has noticed, the prologue's author's note keeps changing from 'anime battle with Chaos' to 'manga battle with Chaos' and vice versa. Don't worry, I was just having an inner battle about which version to go by, and I've finally made up my mind: the manga. There might be a couple parts that sound like they're from the anime, but they're there to make the story flow and I'll point them out. I haven't read the manga before, just summaries and the last four acts, so if I'm doing something wrong please tell me. Anyways…on with the story:

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue…

**Chapter 1:** Shigorei's Plea

"Crap! I'm late!"

Usagi ran as fast as she could through the snow-covered city towards the Hiwaka Shrine. She was late, as usual, to meet the girls at the Hiwaka Shrine, and was pushing through the crowds of people trying to finish their Christmas shopping. 

The cold was almost as harsh as the night before, for even during the day her white ski jacket and ski pants could barely keep her warm. As Usagi ran past an appliance store, the television in the window turned to the news. She disregarded it completely and kept running as the blonde woman reporter announced to the bustling city unheard:

"This winter's temperature has dropped down to –10°C, the coldest it has been in years. Meteorologists are currently searching for a theory for the sudden cold wave, but satellite information is not detecting any problems within the atmosphere. Stay tuned for more information…"

"This is bad…this is bad…this is bad," Usagi repeated quietly to herself as she knocked over yet another person while trying to think of a quicker way to the shrine, "I know! I'll cut through the park! It'll be much faster than this traffic jam."

She swam through the sea of people to reach the ice-covered street. While almost slipping on the ice, she barely made it across the road without injury and ran into the small park. The park was abandoned for the winter, as no one wanted their children playing in the freezing weather. Usagi sprinted through the ankle deep snow desperately trying to get to the other side. Suddenly, Usagi saw the ground coming closer as she tripped over a hidden rock and fell face flat in the snow.

"Ow…" was all she could manage to say with enough white snow stuffed in her mouth to make a sizable snowball. Usagi slowly stood up, wiping the snow off her clothes and out of her blonde ondangos. The sound of someone running passed through her ears, though ever so quietly. She quickly turned around to find the source of the noise, but did not see anything. She turned back towards the direction of the shrine, and then she saw it.

A young woman who looked to be around eighteen running barefoot across the snow, her long white tresses following after her. She was almost camouflaged against the ice, as her skin was a pale as the snow beneath her feet. The girl quickly side glanced with amethyst eyes at Usagi before continuing to run into the distance.

"What was that?" Usagi wondered in awe as the young woman disappeared in the snow. Usagi stood there for a moment before realizing that she was still late, "Shit! I'm almost an hour late! Gotta go! This is bad…this is bad…this is bad…Reid's gonna kill me…this is so bad…"

Usagi arrived at the Hiwaka Shrine completely winded; coming to a total of 34 people knocked over, 26 scattered shopping bags, record speed of 55 mph, 12 broken items, and an entire city thrown into chaos…well, it's better than the last time.

She didn't see any of the other senshi anywhere as she searched the meeting place.

"Maybe they just finished the meeting without me," Usagi thought sadly to herself, "I wanted to tell them about what I saw in the park." 

Her thoughts were disrupted as hundreds of snowballs collided with her head from all directions.

"AHHH!!!" Usagi screamed, trying to shield her face with her arms unsuccessfully.

"You baka! The meeting started an hour ago! Where were you?!" Rei demanded in a furious rage as she came out from behind a mound of snow in front of her shrine.

"What's with all the snowballs!?" Usagi demanded angrily as she began to wipe masses of snow off her face.

"We though we'd surprise you," Minako replied, smiling as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Yeah! You took so long that we were able to make a ton of snowballs," Makato added while laughing, strolling out from behind a pole. 

"You pay the price for being late Usagi!" Ami giggled as she revealed herself hiding below one of the shrine's many statues. 

"Yeah, yeah, ha ha," Usagi rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I've _got_ to tell you what I saw in the park on the way over."

"Does this have anything to do with why you're so late?" Rei questioned angrily, and then clenched her fists in a fighting position, "If you say it was a guy I am so going to kill you!"

"No, it wasn't a guy," Usagi rolled her eyes as if she would never have done such a thing as that in her life, "I saw something really strange in the park. I tripped while I was running…"

"Yeah, what else is new?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Let me finish!" Usagi exclaimed furiously before continuing her story, "… and when I got up I saw something like an angel, just without the wings."

"Angel? What the hell are you talking about Usagi?" Minako asked doubtfully, looking at Usagi as if she were crazy.

"She had white hair and purple eyes," Usagi described, trying to remember the exact features of the woman, "That was all I saw of her before she ran off."

"We better go check it out," Ami suggested, "It may be a youma."

"I agree," Makato added, and then smiled, "Plus, I've never seen an angel before."

"Okay! I'll take you there!" Usagi exclaimed happily. Before the five of them could run off to the park, a mysterious wind blew through the shrine. Everyone froze in her place, as mysterious winds weren't exactly the best sign for the senshi. Rei tensed, standing perfectly still, trying to sense the presence, and then relaxed.

"It's okay, no bad vibes," she called to everyone, who in turn all sighed in relief. They began towards the park again, but the wind picked up again, spiraling into a whirlwind.

"What the hell!" Minako screamed as the snow whipped at her face. The ice helix whirled in front of them, stopping the five senshi in their tracks with it's ferocious winds.

_"Inner senshi…"_ the whirlwind called desperately to them.

"Wha?" all five of them asked at the same time, looking up at the mini tornado.

"How do you know who we are?" Rei asked in fear, as she was the only one who could actually sense the amount of power in this presence. The aura that surrounded this whirlwind wasn't evil, but it definitely was powerful enough to strike fear into all their hearts. She sensed something supernatural about this presence, as if it came from the gods.

_"Inner senshi…you need to protect my charge…please…"_ the whirlwind pleaded.

"Protect your charge?" Ami asked, confused.

_"My charge is going to die at her own hands…"_ the presence explained, concerned, _"You have to stop her…"_

"Wait a second! What's going on?! Who are you?" Makato demanded.

_"I am Shigorei…guardian angel to Taihosha Meiun…"_ Shigorei replied, _"You have to protect my charge…if she dies…the universe will fall into chaos…"_

"Shigorei? Who's Taihosha?" Usagi asked, wondering if any of this connected to what she saw at the park.

"Fate's captor…" 

"Fate's captor?" Rei asked, confused.

"She holds Fate in her heart…if she dies then Fate will be set free…" 

"You're asking us to protect this charge of yours?" Ami asked, trying to confirm the guardian's request, "How are we supposed to find her?"

"One of you has already seen her…please protect her from herself…" 

"I knew it!" Usagi thought to herself.

"What will happen if this…Fate…you talk about is set free?" Makato questioned.

"Then Chaos will be spawned again…" 

Everyone paused in shock. They had just defeated Chaos, how could she be born again so soon?

"What?!" Usagi exclaimed, "Chaos?! How?!"

"Fate must not unite with Death…Chaos must not be spawned from the two evils…history must not repeat itself…"

"Senshi! We need to find that woman I saw in the park pronto!" Usagi commanded as she started to run towards the park, motioning to follow.

_"Hurry…before it's too late…"_

"We won't let you down!" Minako waved towards Shigorei before the inners ran off towards the park. Shigorei watched them run away, and then whispered before leaving:

_"My blessings are with you…please find her before she kills herself…"_

**Spiritwing: **You like? I'm liking the twists I'm throwing in here, and lots more to come. Please review! If any of this is confusing, I'll be glad to answer any questions (I'm still trying to understand it completely myself). Well, I'll update soon! Buh bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Imaginary

**Spiritwing:** Thank you to Guardian Dimension for all your reviews. I really appreciate them ^_^! I finally finished this chapter, took me two days, wasn't sure what to write. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to first chapter…For this chapter I do not own the song Imaginary, as it belongs to the group Evanescence (great songs ^_^). For all you readers…I took the song Imaginary from the Origin CD, not Fallen. 

Usagi ran as fast as she could, the other senshi right behind her. She ran over what Shigorei had told them before they took off:

"Fate must not unite with Death…Chaos must not be spawned from the two evils…history must not repeat itself…"

'How would Chaos be born again so soon? Guardian Cosmos told us that Chaos might be born again, but I didn't know that she meant as soon as we got back! I should have been expecting this though…a senshi's star seed never dies…" Usagi contemplated as she remembered the meeting with Guardian Cosmos.

_"Guardian Cosmos! What about Chaos?!"_ _Usagi screamed as she was being pulled back to her own time._

_"Chaos' core, Chaos seed, and Guardian Chaos both melted into the sea of the Cauldron. They may be born again. This is the place where stars and hopes are born…"_

'But why now?' Usagi mentally asked the guardian fairy, though she knew she wouldn't receive a reply.

"We're almost to the park I think!" Rei announced as they drew closer to the center of the city. They came to a halt as they reached the snow-covered gate allowing passage into the park.

"Do you think she's still there?" Minako asked, and the others stopped. What if Taihosha had left the park? The question had not run through their minds until now.

"Minako's right! What if she's not there?" Makato realized, "We should split up."

"Usagi and I'll check the park," Rei offered, pointing towards the park, "The rest of you check the rest of the city."

"Okay Usagi, what does she look like?" Rei asked.

"Look for someone with long white hair and purplish eyes," Usagi described.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Makato commented sarcastically, "How many people in Tokyo are like that? Let's search!"

"Shouldn't we transform?" Ami suggested out of the blue.

"Yea! That'll make it easier to stop her from doing any harm to herself," Usagi agreed, "Let's go!"

"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power Make Up!!"

"Mars Star Power Make Up!!"

"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

In a shower of the elements, the five girls transformed into the inner senshi of the solar system. They split up as formerly agreed: Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury left the park in search of Taihosha in Tokyo, while Moon and Mars stormed into the park to find the holder of Fate. 

Sailor Moon and Mars looked fervently for Taihosha, hoping that what they were dreading hadn't already happened. Their search led them to a small abandoned playground covered in ice. The normal colors of the structures had all turned white from snow and frost. The jungle gym and monkey bars had icicles hanging off them, and the sandbox was now a snowbox. They couldn't find any trace of Taihosha, but they stopped when they found there was something else behind the ice-covered slide that the two senshi couldn't see.

And there, sitting on the swings, her white hair cascading into the snow, was Taihosha. She was just sitting there, looking at her reflection in the snow. Tears fell from her amethyst eyes, landing as small droplets of ice. 

"Taihosha!" Sailor Moon called.

Taihosha's head snapped up at the sound of her name to look upon the senshi that had come to 'protect' her as Shigorei had told.

_"Shigorei…why do you do this to me? Why won't you let me die in peace? You are keeping me from salvation…"_ Taihosha thought to herself as she glared at the senshi with hatred.

"Are you okay?" Mars wavered in her speech as she asked the holder of Fate, taken aback by the loathing in her eyes.

"Leave me," Taihosha turned her head away in anger.

"But we can't leave you. You need our protection," Sailor Moon tried to explain, but Taihosha would hear none of it.

"_I…I_ need your protection? _I _don't need anyone's protection! Shigorei just sent you here so that she could force me to live in this hell of a life!" Taihosha screamed at the alarmed senshi, "But you wouldn't know any of it now would you? Holding Fate inside your heart crystal? Not being able to be near the ones you love? It tears my soul apart! I don't want to live like this anymore! I want to die!"

**_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear   
Of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_**

The senshis of the Moon and Mars stood there for a moment, staring at Taihosha, who now was standing in anger. Is this what Fate had done to her? 

"W…We…We didn't know," Sailor Mars stuttered, shocked at the outburst. Sailor Moon had a look of sad compassion on her face after she had recovered from the shock,

"We are here to help you…"

"If you want to help me, you can let me die," Taihosha replied grimly.

"No, we are going to help you through this," the senshi of the Moon stated, "I know that you think life is hell, but there has got to be something good in your life, isn't there?"

"Not anymore…" Taihosha whispered softly, looking back into the snow. She turned away and began to run gracefully from the two senshi.

**_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

"Wait! Where are you going!"  Sailor Mars called, though Taihosha never answered. The white haired girl just kept sprinting straight towards a tree lined pathway that was now covered in snow, with the senshi not far behind. 

"Wait!" Moon and Mars called, but Taihosha had no intention of stopping. Finally, she came to a halt between the first two trees as a memory flowed through her head.

**_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_**

_It was spring and the trees had just begun to bloom with their white blossoms. Taihosha ran happily through the tree filled area, that she had come to know as a second home, searching for her beloved._

_"Taihosha!"_

_Taihosha turned towards the male voice. His blonde hair hung loosely in face, covering his boyish eyes that were a deep emerald green. He stood about a neck taller than Taihosha; both strong arms wide open at the end of a tree-lined pathway. Taihosha began to run to those strong arms, awaiting their loving security. Running to him…_

"Nukumori…" Taihosha cried softly, tears now flowing down her pale face, as she stroked the trunk of the tree next to her. Then her heart suddenly clenched.

**_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_**

The senshi watched Taihosha fall to her knees in pain. As they got closer, they noticed she was clutching her heart in deep pain. 

"Taihosha! What's wrong?" Sailor Moon called as she reached the young woman.

"Let us help you!" Mars begged, kneeling next to her and putting her hand on Taihosha's shoulder.

"_Run…_" Taihosha managed to whisper through the thousands of knives she felt in her chest.

"What?!" the senshis of the Moon and Mars exclaimed.

"Run!" Taihosha shoved Mars off her shoulder, throwing her ten feet from where she was onto the ice-covered ground, scraping her body. As Sailor Moon ran to tend to her friend, she looked back at Taihosha and stared in horror.

The young woman's eyes were quickly flashing back and forth from amethyst to gold. She was breathing in spasms, still clenching her heart while on her knees. She leaned forward, using one hand to support her. Mars opened her eyes just in time to see the horrible sight in front of them. Taihosha's hair was also flashing from the snowy white to midnight black and back again. Her skin was darkening to normal instead of its usual pale white.

Taihosha shrieked, filling the city with the shrill sound. Finally, her eyes turned a full gold, her hair as black as night, and her skin a light tan. Her shrieks filled the air again, throwing her head backwards as two enormous wings ripped through her shoulder blades. The top of the wings was adorned with golden feathers, and everything else was as black as her hair.

"Taihosha!" Sailor Moon called urgently. Mars just watched in fear, as she could sense its aura. It wasn't like anything they had faced before. This was pure evil…the black aura around this demon was enough to make Chaos' to seem like a blinding light. She was almost able to hear the screams of fear that sounded when this monster approached. 

"Taihosha!" Sailor Moon called again, this time running to her. 

"Usagi no!" Rei called, reaching out to her friend, but the senshi of the Moon kept running. The fallen angel slowly stood up, watching menacingly as the Moon soldier ran towards her. She stretched her hand out and began to gather energy. Sailor Moon stopped running and stared in fright as she saw a black mass of dark energy was targeted for her. This…thing…that was no longer Taihosha laughed quietly to herself as she lifted her arm to send it hurtling. 

Suddenly, her arm quickly drew back and quickly clenched her heart in pain, just as Taihosha did. Before her body shattered, she threw her head back in a piercing screech that sounded like a calling. 

**_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_**

Without notice, the woman's body shattered like broken glass to reveal the real Taihosha beneath the shards. Unconscious, she fell forward into the snow, the shards coming together to reveal a golden heart crystal. The crystal flashed with a golden light as it slowly disappeared back into Taihosha's body. 

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked herself before hesitantly walking back to help Mars, looking back at Taihosha ever now and then to make sure that demon didn't show up again.

"It was Fate…" Mars whispered as Sailor Moon lifted the senshi onto her back, and then fell unconscious as well, detransforming to Rei. 

"I have to find the others…" Sailor Moon told herself, "But I can't leave Rei and Taihosha…"

**Somewhere else in Tokyo…**

"Do you see her anywhere?" Sailor Venus asked Mercury as they passed. They had been searching for the past hour and none of them had seen any sign of Taihosha. The two senshi were standing at an empty intersection, as everyone had gone inside from the cold.

"No, I haven't seen her."

"Neither have I," Jupiter added as she strolled around the corner, "and I've searched everywhere."

"Us too," Venus and Mercury replied.

"Maybe Sailor Moon and Mars found her in the park," Venus suggested.

"Yeah! We should go find them," Jupiter agreed, "Let's go!"

A sudden wind blew through them, holding the same presence of Shigorei. This time she didn't have to create a whirlwind to let them know it was her.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked Shigorei, the wind whipping against their skin.

_"He's coming!"_ Shigorei warned, her voice filled with fear.

"Who's coming?" Jupiter asked, alarmed.

_"Fate has called him…Death is coming…"_

**Spiritwing:** So what'd ya think? Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars got a first taste of Fate. What about Death? Why was Taihosha chosen to become the captor of fate? Read the next chapter…well, once I'm done with it anyways. Keep reviewing! Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 3: Fate

**Spiritwing:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I now have high school to worry about and the stupid servers haven't uploaded the italics and bold letters before this, so sorry for the delay. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter which is understandable...but please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it! Anyways...I hope you like the chapter!

** Chapter 3: Fate **

  
  


_ "Death is coming…"_

"What do you mean Death is coming?! When will he get here?" Venus exclaimed in fear. They had just defeated Chaos in what was probably the worst battle of their lives, and she wasn't sure she wanted to meet the father or the mother. 

_"It's too late…he is already here…all of hell's army will be after Fate…you will all die…protect yourselves…Taihosha is lost to us now that Death is here…"_

"Hell's army?" Mercury wondered to herself as Jupiter, who was offended by the statement, let loose an enormous raging outburst, 

"So just because Death comes to Tokyo we're all going to die?! Are you saying we should just run away? We're the Sailor Senshi, the protectors of this solar system! So what if hell's army comes? We can defeat them just like all the other youmas that appear here! And then after we destroy them, we'll kill Fate and Death!" 

"Wow…go Jupiter…" Venus and Mercury stared in amazement at their fellow senshi. This sudden outburst of honor cause the soft winds around them turned to violent torrents. Shigorei whirled into the cyclone of snow in front of the three senshi, her rage apparent. The senshi hugged themselves for warmth as they shivered in the mini blizzard the guardian deity created. 

_"Your arrogance will be your downfall Sailor Senshi! Do you think you have the skills, power, and wisdom to defeat an army of warriors straight from the depths of hell, trained by Death himself? Each soldier of hell's army holds power Chaos could only dream of!"_

"What if we kill Fate when she is set free? If we fail to protect Taihosha then couldn't we just kill Fate?" Venus suggested meekly, though hoping such a thing would not come to pass. 

_"You can't kill Fate…"_

"What?!" the three senshi exclaimed in surprise. 

_"Fate is immortal…she cannot die under any circumstances…We would have destroyed her eons ago if she was mortal, but the only option was to seal her away inside someone…"_

"So you seal her away in this young woman's heart!?" a familiar voice exclaimed in outrage. The senshi turned to find Sailor Moon standing behind them, carrying Taihosha in her arms and Rei clinging loosely to her back. 

"Sailor Moon! Rei!" the other three senshi called, overjoyed. They all ran up to their princess and took the half conscious Rei of her back and propped the young priestess up against a nearby pole. Sailor Moon walked slowly up to the whirlwind and set Taihosha down at its base. She glared at the cyclone that reached to the heavens, her eyes full of anger, 

"You just decide to throw Fate into Taihosha? I listened to her words when Rei and I found her; this is tearing her to pieces! Don't you care? You're her guardian! You should be able to tell what she feels!" 

The senshi of the Moon was on the verge of tears as she said this. She remembered the sadness in Taihosha's eyes: 

_"I know you think life is hell, but there's got to be something good in your life, isn't there?" _

"Not anymore…" 

"Why do you do this to her?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her tears now flying across her face. 

_"Do you think I would have chosen my own charge for such a burden? You don't know the pain I've gone through, seeing her in agony! I feel everything she feels ten fold…for it was my fault she was chosen…"_

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon demanded. 

_"Taihosha is Fate's captor only because she has discovered all parts of her being through me…"_

"All parts of her being?" the senshi asked among themselves, "What is she talking about?" 

_"Spirit…body…soul…those are the parts of your being…if one can discover the true powers of all three, their being becomes centered, and they become one of the most powerful beings in the universe… It is how one becomes a guardian…I taught Taihosha to see these powers…she is the only being in the universe that has realized these powers without becoming a guardian…this made her the only candidate with enough power to hold Fate…"_

"Couldn't you have taught someone else? From what you're telling me, Taihosha's dreams and goals were stripped away when you threw this upon her! How could you do that?!" Sailor Moon screamed at Shigorei, her eyes blinded by tears. Why did Taihosha have to go through all of this? Why her? 

_"It takes one an entire lifetime to learn these powers…I had been teaching Taihosha since birth, which would normally be a terrible crime against the other guardians…When Fate became a noticeable threat, I had no other choice to tell the others about Taihosha's power, therefore setting the duty on her…She has contained Fate within her heart for thousands of years now…I protect her from anything that comes between her and her duty…Everything was going well until Fate decided to attempt to escape ten years after her capture…"_

"What happened?" Sailor Moon demanded, the tears slowly freezing on her face. 

_"It would be easier to show all of you…then you would understand…"_

"Right," Mercury agreed, "But how will you show us?" 

_"Walk into the center of my form…I will create an illusion exactly like what happened on that fateful day…"_

"All right senshi! Let's go!" Sailor Moon turned to her fellow soldiers who were already advancing on the whirlwind, except for Rei who was sound asleep against the pole. As they walked closer, the wind became colder and harsher. Each of them had to put their arms up to protect their faces from impaling snow. As they walked through the outer walls of the cyclone, the ice whipped at their skin, causing minor scratches. 

"What is this? It's like she doesn't want us to get to the center!" Jupiter exclaimed as they pushed through. Finally, all the senshi were thrown into the eye of the storm. Instead of finding walls of snow cycling around them, the senshi found themselves in a large forest. Instead of the harsh winds of Shigorei, a soft breeze flowed through the leaves, adding to the serenity of the scene. As the four senshi looked around the area they found a large foundation. Crystal clear waters flowed from the small dragon at the top over three layers of pools into a large basin. The sound was so soft that one could barely hear it. The senshi stopped when they saw who was leisurely sitting beside the fountain, letting her toe fall into the waters. 

"Taihosha…" Venus whispered as she looked upon the girl in amazement, as she had never seen her before. Sailor Moon noticed that this Taihosha seemed somewhat different than the one they knew in their time. When she turned her head they saw it, Taihosha was smiling. She wasn't the suicidal wreck that she had found in the park, but a normal, joyful girl that she could have been. Taihosha turned towards the part of the woods opposite the senshi. 

"Nukumori!" Taihosha called to the woods, though the senshi couldn't see who she was talking too, "Nukumori I know you're there!" 

"Okay, okay you've found me," a deep male voice sounded from the trees as a young man walked out from the shrubbery with both arms raised in defeat. His blonde hair hung loosely in his emerald eyes as he walked over to Taihosha and sat down next to her on the fountain. 

"How did you know I was there?" Nukumori asked curiously, looking at his beloved. 

"Anyone could have heard you stomping through those woods," Taihosha replied with a slight chuckle, "I swear, you could never sneak up on someone." 

"But I am good at surprising people," he smiled as he leaned in closer to her. 

"Wha? What do you mea…?" Taihosha began to ask, leaning backwards a little from him being so close, before Nukumori shoved her backwards into the fountain waters. He was still clutching his stomach in laughter when Taihosha had finally managed to pull her waterlogged body out of the fountain. Her wavy white hair was now straight from the wetness, and she blew a couple pieces angrily out of her face before advancing on her love. 

"You…total…totally fell…for tha…for that one!" Nukumori was able to gasp between fits of laughter. Taihosha glared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter herself. She threw herself onto him, causing both to fall over. By the time they had stopped rolling, they were indulging themselves with deep passionate kisses. Nukumori stopped to catch his breath and looked upon his beloved, who was lying under him. 

"So this is what the most powerful being in the universe is reduced to," he stated teasingly at Taihosha, before kissing her passionately again, pulling her tongue in a tango with his. 

"Well, just because I can access my body, soul, and spirit and hold Fate in my heart doesn't mean that I can't live a normal life right?" she asked as they broke their kiss. 

"I hope none of that changes anything between us," Nukumori stated as he nuzzled against her neck.   


Suddenly, the scene changed right in front of the senshi who were watching on in wonder, especially Sailor Moon. How could this be the Taihosha that she knew? 

Though the scenery changed, they were still all in the same forest. It seemed like spring as the trees had just begun to bloom. The senshi were standing near a large pathway lined with trees on both sides. Suddenly, out of the shrubbery jumped Taihosha, searching for something. She looked around until she saw him at the end of the pathway. 

Nukumori called her name, his arms strong arms spread wide open. Taihosha smiled happily and began sprinting. _Running to him…_

Taihosha flew into his arms as he closed them in a humongous hug, which she returned with a kiss. 

"I found you!" Taihosha giggled, "Normally you're not supposed to give away your hiding spot until I found you on my own." 

"But that would mean being away from you," Nukumori replied with a pout on his face, "Plus, I think we could be doing other things." 

"Oh? Like what?" Taihosha smiled mischievously at her beloved as he moved in for another diving kiss. She quickly returned it, each of them tasting each other. Taihosha had never been happier in her entire life. Ever since Fate was concealed in her heart, she thought that she would have to live a life in seclusion for fear that Fate would try to escape. Nukumori didn't care about the risk involved with loving her, just so long as he could stay with her. Life was heaven for them, well, at least until this day. 

As their tongues were battling each other, a strange feeling came over Taihosha. She felt energy, dark energy, tearing at her heart. She quickly broke the kiss and began to clutch her heart. 

"Taihosha! What's wrong?" Nukumori asked urgently, though Taihosha was in too much pain to answer. She had never felt like this before. She felt her body changing as she watched her hair flash from white to black. Taihosha held her hands in front of her face, watching her skin color change from pale to tanned. Darkness flashed over her eyes as Nukumori watched her amethyst eyes change to golden orbs. 

"Nukumori…Run!" Taihosha managed to scream before Fate took entire control of her body. Two black wings ripped through her back, completing the transformation. Sailor Moon watched in horror as the scene in the park practically played over right before her eyes. She could feel the evil darkness surrounding this creature; she recognized it as the same as Chaos. 

"Taihosha?" Nukumori asked, backing away from the demon. 

"She will pay…all of you will pay for this…keeping me captured in there…you will all die…" Fate whispered to herself with her deep voice, clenching her fist. She looked up at Nukumori with malicious eyes, getting ready for her first kill. 

"Who are you?" he demanded fearfully, backing even more away. 

"You of all people should know who I am," Fate replied folding her arms across her chest, "I am the one destined to be captured within that wench's heart for all eternity…I am Fate." 

"Fate?" Nukumori whispered, his eyes widening in horror. 

"I have been trapped in her body for ten years," Fate explained, beginning to advance on him, "For ten years I've longed to escape…ten years I've longed to see Death…ten years I've longed for the hunt…now I am free…and you'll be the first one I kill…" 

Nukumori turned on heel and sprinted down the pathway towards the senshi, but Fate easily jumped, flipped, and landed in front of him, blocking his way. He turned in the opposite direction, but she did the same as last time. 

"Don't try to escape…every attempt is futile…I only have a little time left before she tries to take her body again…and I want to leave a little surprise for her…" Fate stated maliciously as she summoned a sword with a black blade. Nukumori backed up slowly as he watched the dark energy radiated around the blade in small bursts of electricity. He kept moving until he backed himself into a tree, and Fate with her enormous wings blocking him from all routes of escape. 

"No where to run now…" Fate smirked as she lifted her sword. Nukumori screamed in agony as the blade slammed through his heart, his blood flowing freely. He looked once more upon Fate before falling into the abyss of death, and looked into those golden orbs. He didn't see the golden eyes filled with malice; he saw the amethyst pools he used to lose himself in for hours. He saw the pale skin and flowing white hair of his beloved, not the monster that had just killed him. He saw Taihosha through Fate. 

"Taihosha…I l-l…love…y-you…" 

As Fate slowly enjoyed watching him die, she felt Taihosha demanding her body back. Taihosha tried to break through again and again until finally she broke through. Fate screamed as her body shattered revealing Taihosha beneath. The shards turned to energy and returned to her heart. She appeared just in time to hear those last words: 

_"Taihosha…I l-l…love…y-you…"_

Taihosha looked at the black sword she held in thrusting position completely confused. She had been trying to break free from Fate, so she did not know the events that happened. Taihosha followed the blade to where its tip was embedded, right into her beloved's heart. 

"N-Nuku…Nukumori?" Taihosha asked, trembling in fear, "Nukumori? Wake up…Say something…I know you're awake…God damn you wake up!" 

But Nukumori would never awaken. Taihosha carefully pulled the sword out of her beloved and held his body against hers. She sat down from exhaustion of freeing herself from Fate's grasp, and lay Nukumori's head on her lap. She stroked his blonde locks sadly, knowing that he would never feel her touch again, nor her his. Silent tears fell from her eyes, dripping onto her beloved's face. 

"This is all my fault…" she sobbed, "If only I had broken free sooner…he never would have died…he would still be here…I'm so sorry…I wasn't strong enough…" 

The senshi watched on in tears. 

_"No wonder she wants to die…" _Mercury thought sadly. 

_"Is this the kind of terror Fate will bring?" _Jupiter wondered, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. 

_"How could she live through all of this?"_ Venus pondered while she sobbed. 

_"This must not happen to her again…this is exactly like Chaos…acting through another…" _the senshi of the Moon remembered the battles with Chaos. The dark creature had killed all her friends and everything she cared about through Galaxia, leaving her nothing to fight for. If it hadn't been for her belief that there could still be a future, then she would have died right there in that battle. She knew how Taihosha felt now. 

The person she cared about the most was taken away from her. It was just like when Galaxia threw Tuxedo Kamen into the Galaxy Cauldron. What was left for her? Nothing… 

_"Do you understand now?"_ Shigorei questioned as the senshi were magically transported outside the vortex of snow. 

_"Fate must not be freed…"_

  
  


**Spiritwing:** You like? Please review! I accept anonymous reviews, so anyone can! I love feedback! I'll even take flames if you have them! I'm slowly working on the next chapter…so it'll come soon. Well, now I gots to go to bed. Bai! 


End file.
